tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
Each race or nation that inhabits Tivaria has its own system to communicate. Such systems are known as languages, and they differ widely from one another. Some languages are exclusively verbal, while more elaborate languages use symbols for writing. Central Language The Central Language is the official language of the Empire. It is also used as lingua franca in Aldava and in the border territories of the Empire. The Central Language uses the Nordic alphabet. It follows the one-sound-one-letter principle. It was originally developed by the Men and Elves that lived in the Central Land during the early Age of Heroes. Therefore, it shares many similarities with Nordic and Elven languages, although it does not really descend from any of them. It was spoken by the kingdoms of the Central Land and the southern realm of Artosa. The Central Language had a boom during the ending events of the Age of Heroes. During the second war against the Four Devils, the mortal races needed a language to communicate among them and coordinate their armies. The geographical location of the Central Land made it the center of the action of the war. This was one of the main reasons why the Central Language became the lingua franca of the Alliance, besides the influence the culture the Central Land had recently acquired. Elder Language The Elder Language is a mysterious language created by the Gods for the mortals. It was used by the Ancients during the Age of Creation, until modern mortal languages were developed. Little is known about this language, while many universities and mages guilds collect tomes writen in the Elder Language, only the wisest and most experienced professors are allowed to study it. Nordic Nordic is the traditional language of the Northmen. It is the oldest known mortal-made language, predating even the Elven language. It is spoken all over Varenia. Due to the geographical shape of Varenia, Nordic is a very fragmented language. Northmen claim that each town has its own dialect. Many dialects differ enough so that other Northmen might not understand them. King Songdir II made an attempt to design a unified Nordic language and adopt it as the official language of Varenia, although it is not very popular among conservatives and ordinary folks. The alphabet developed by the early Northmen is not only used in the Nordic language, but also in languages related to it. Nalhian Nalhian is the language used by Southmen living in Nabelu-La. The Nalhian alphabet uses an abjad script and is written from right to left. Jade Jade is the language spoken by the Easternmen in Lotus Empire. Jade characters are logograms, that is to say, each character represents a word. Therefore, Jade contains a vast amount of characters, and it is only mastered by writers and wise men. Tuniki Little is known about the language spoken by the Westernmen. Each tribe is thought to have its own dialect of the language. Some diplomats who seek to establish diplomatic relations with Westernmen learn Tuniki, although they usually use native Westernmen as translators. Silfurd Silfurd or Elven is one of the most ancient languages in Tivaria. It was used as early as the Age of Creation by the first Elves. Elves claim that Silfurd developed directly from the Elder Language, and that it is the purest of mortal languages. Unlike Men, Elves have succeded in preserving their language. Silfurd has evolved little since its creation, Elven linguistic authorities have applied linguistic prescription aimed at promoting linguistic unity within various territories, to ensure a common standard. However, it has variety of dialects, which are spoken by the different subraces of Elves. They slightly differ in the pronunciation of the words. The Silfurd alphabet consists of a sophisticated collection of letters that represent different sounds. Silfurd is known for the vast amount of sounds and letters it has compared to other languages. Therefore, it is very difficult to learn for foreigners. Silfurd is spoken in Altanor, Avulea, Valia, Lisuria Forest and Predora Archipelago. Terdish Terdish or Dwarven is the language of the Dwarves and Gnomes. The Terdish alphabet consists of runes. The writings of the Dwarves are usually carved into stone. Terdish is spoken by all the Dwarves, since they are all related by blood. Faerie Faerie is the spoken language of the Fairies. Only Fairies are capable of speaking this language, the bigger races can not distinguish the sounds made by the Fairies. Faerie sounds like a small bell or rattle ringing. Giantish Giantish is the language of the Giants. Giants have a reduced alphabet with runes. One of the main characteristics of Giantish is the low tone and slow pronunciation of the words. Troll Troll is a primitive language used by Trolls. It is related to other orcish languages such as Ogrish, Orcish and Goblin. It is a spoken language which consists of grunts. Ogrish Ogrish is the language of the Ogres. It is closely related to Murduk. It is spoken mainly in Meron Swamp, where most Ogres live. Murduk Murduk or Orcish is the language of the Orcs. It is the most elaborated language of the orcish languages. It is the vehicular language of the Orcs with their Ogre, Goblin and Troll allies. Goblin As the name suggests, Goblin is the language of the Goblins. In contrast to Troll and Ogrish, it is a comprensible language for the intelligent races. In fact, it has a very simple structure, and it can be speaken fluently in a few months. Centaurian Centaurian is the language spoken by Centaurs. It is related to Faunic and Minotaurian. It is spoken in the Central Land and the Siroin Steppe. Faunic Faunic is the language of Fauns. It is known for being a very musical language. It is related to Centaurian and Minotaurian languages. Minotaurian Minotaurian is a primitive language spoken by Minotaurs. It consists of a combinarion of snorts and monosyllable words. Unlike Centaurian and Faunic, Minotaurian is not a writen language. Mermaidish Mermaidish is a seductive language sang by Mermaids. Mermaids use Mermaidish to communicate as well as singing to sailors in order to attract them for breeding reasons. Harpy Harpy is the name given to the collection of sounds that Harpies use to communicate. It is a difficult language to learn for non Harpies, since other races do not possess the appropriate organs to produce the sounds. Gorgonic Gorgonic is the hissing language spoken by Medusas. Treeish Treeish is an ancient language developed by Treemen, and later adopted by some Wood Elves. Angelical Angelical is the language spoken by Angels. It was presented to Angels by the Gods. Gods speak the Divine Language, which is not meant to be understood by their creations. Some transcripts in Angelical can be found outside Arcadia, although they are very rare, and only available to most notable erudites. Scholars have tried to decipher this language for millenia to no avail. Demonic Demonic is the infernal language spoken by Demons. Although it is presumed that the Four Devils use Demonic to communicate with Demons, the speak Divine Language among themselves. Divine Language The Divine Language is the first language to ever have existed. It is the language of the Gods, and it is unknown to either mortals and spiritual beings.